This invention relates to a mirror turning device, and in particular to a device for turning the exterior mirror on an automotive vehicle.
While the device of the present invention was specifically designed for use on trucks, it will be appreciated that the device could also be used on passenger vehicles having large exterior mirrors of the type used when towing a boat or trailer.
Remote control devices for rotating exterior vehicle mirrors are described, for example by U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,778, which issued to A. W. Kurz, Jr. on Nov. 3, 1967. The Kurz patent discloses a device for rotating a mirror, but provides no indication of whether the device can be used on existing mirror brackets. Moreover, it appears that the Kurz device is somewhat complicated, heavy and requires a large motor for rotating the mirror. Finally, the Kurz device provides safety device for automatically limiting rotation of the mirror beyond predetermined limits, i.e. for preventing damage to the drive motor.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above defined disadvantages by providing a relatively simple mirror turning device, which can be attached to an existing mirror bracket, and which prevents mirror rotation beyond predetermined limits.